


In a Long Time

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry/voldi-tom oneshot requested by vampygurl402 for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Long Time

The crisp snow crunched under my feet as I walked away from the Hogs Head Inn, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, chattering away in front of me about the meeting we just had with almost half the school about me teaching them DADA and, where we should practice from now on without getting caught by Dolores Umbridge, “The Toad”.

Suddenly just as we got to the edge of Hogsmeade Death Eaters appeared out of the trees from all around, us firing spells. 

As I was distracted with fending off spells from a Death Eater, I felt someone grab me from behind, and apparated me away. 

We landed in a large ordinate room, Voldemort sitting on a large chair in the front of the room. Before I could do anything he practically jumped out of the chair, walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss.

I moaned into the kiss and opened my mouth, for his tongue to explore. 

As he released my mouth, I hit him on the chest, and yelled, ”why didn’t you tell me you were going to have me picked up? And couldn’t you have done it sooner, they were getting on my nerves, and don’t forget Umbridge. Every time we were in the same room together we had to stop ourselves from laughing out loud. How anyone didn’t know that we didn’t hate each other and it was all act, I’ll never know.”

“I told Severus to tell you, but the old coot is watching him closer than ever and he couldn’t get the chance to talk to you without you being overheard. Draco couldn’t get close enough to tell you because of the Weasel and know-it-all. And Umbridge was being watched by everyone. She really is the best at getting under peoples skin.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get that look off your face, I want to see my Tom.”

“Your Tom?”

“Yes. My Tom.“

As he dropped his scary, snake like Dark Lord Voldemort look, I wondered why he had me grabbed and brought here, it would be awkward going back and having to have an escape story to tell them.

“I know that look, you're thinking too hard. What are you worried about?”

“Why did you have me grabbed, Tom? the Order will expect some story, some reason or explanation.”

“I missed you too much and I realized that you don’t need to be there, I have many followers who did well in all subjects as well as myself, and I couldn’t bare to have you not at my side. I want everyone to know where you truly stand.”

“No more stupid and annoying Dumbles, no more Weasel or know-it-all, or the Order of the flaming flamingos? What about Draco, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Luna?” I asked concerned for my friends.

“Draco and all the other children of my followers and my younger followers will leave Hogwarts for good, and be protected. And the twins, their brothers, and your other friends can come and live here in the manor with us. But not too close, the other side of the manor, “ he said between kisses, biting and sucking on my neck.

“If your going to d-do th-that you’ll h-have to take me somewhere else, it feels like you h-haven’t touched me in forever.”

“Yes it has been far too long.” He said and picked me up off of me feet and carried me, bridal style, to our rooms, not bothering to apparate as our room was just up the stairs. 

Our rooms, I love the sound of that.

As we got to our rooms he all but throw me down on the bed in haste to get started. Quickly vanishing all our clothes in an attempt to get as close to each other as physically possible. Yet despite his hastiness he took pleasure in preparing me painstakingly slowly.

“Feelsss sssso good. Don’t ss-ssstop.” I hissed out. 

“Believe me I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

After a minute or two I started to get annoyed that he was taking so long and moved to get things to go faster when he conjured some rope and magically tied my hand to the headboard to keep me in place. He re-casted the cleaning charm which made my lower body tingle with magic cleaning me inside and out, and pressed his tongue into my opening. Despite being tied to the headboard I held on to it as tight as I could. The feeling of what Tom’s doing to me is making me want to hit the ceiling. 

After countless minutes of torture and begging he entered me and set an even slower pace. Then suddenly he started to go as fast as he could. It was like someone had flipped a switch or started to drive faster in a car without the time of going from one speed to another. It was explosive and amazing. Despite my experience it felt too good I couldn’t hold back the moans and screams as I came hard and fast quicker than I have in a long time.


End file.
